User blog:LastationLover5000/Naruto 643 - A Combination Attack...!!
Welcome to the Chapter Review Corner The chapters has been released, and that means it's time to blog. To those new to my blog, welcome. To my continued readership, all I have to say is, thanks. SARA, start the broadcast. Are you ready to begin? So we start everything off with Black!Kurama trying to console Minato (I put the full quote up above), while White!Kurama asks for Naruto's attention. As it just so happens, the Senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan did quite the number on Obito, who realises "...oh shit, I am not God, I need to back the fuck up before I get smacked the fuck up", and Naruto explains to Sasuke that Senjutsu seems to be an effective counter to Obito. I bet Sasuke wishes he hadn't lost his cursed seal now. Meanwhile, Obito decides it's finally time to enact the Tsuki no Me. .... .... .... About damn time. Jūbi confirmed for Grass/Dark-type By creating this giant...plant, Obito states he's going to tidy up, this world where nothing is left to salvage has been dead to him for a long time. He then proceeds to charge four, count 'em, four bijūdamas. Because being able to erase things from existence with Omnyōdo isn't enough, no sir. Naturally, EVERYONE loses their shit and I can't say I blame them. Meanwhile, Hashirama and Madara are STILL going at it. One of these translations actually said "plow through me", if I recall. Really doesn't help the ho-yay subtext. Hashirama's clone comes up with a plan of action that Obito quite quickly flips the bird by encasing them all in a very large barrier, one that is actually quite similar to the barrier casing used by the Kage to trap the Ten-Tails. I think we call this irony. Tobirama and Minato decide that teleporting the tree is the best plan of action, however, Obito says he won't allow it. Naruto then tells his father to bump fists with him (Kishimoto, really, this went out of style years ago, come on man), and...well...lemme just show you: ....LMFAO THIS KILLS ME! THIS MOMENT NEVER CEASES TO BE FUNNY!! That isn't an edit, Kurama actually calls his other half a sexy bastard. Obito then tells Naruto that Minato is an utterly useless man, unable to protect his mother, or even his own pupil. Apparently, tomorrow (in-series) is the anniversary of Rin and Kushina's deaths. So...they died on the same day, like a few years apart? But it is also Naruto's birthday. We tend to forget he was born on the day his parents died. Naruto says that, as he is still alive, nothing is coming to an end, and releases his Kurama mode as Minato feels proud of his son. I think Goku and Gohan have this title Score Kishimoto's art is always good, and the battle effects he shows off are decent. 10/10. The story, I'm gonna give it a 7/10. I think the climax is getting really close, Kishi can't have more than another 30 chapters left in him (I wonder if that's being generous?). Black!Kurama is a fairly chill guy, I was surprised, but it shows that even the Yin half of Kurama is not inherently a douchebucket. There was no fight. Overall, a Very Good chapter. NARUTO are all done for today, but it'll be back next week. BLEACH is still on hiatus, but spoilers will be provided during this time and I will post them when they arrive. I'll see you all next week. Category:Blog posts